Your mine
by TaliaFosness
Summary: 17 year old Violetti Rosethorn is not your typical teenager. Gothic with natural silver hair and dark purple eyes people have the tendency to gawk. Living with her older brother that runs three nightclubs a group of sexy people come in to 'party' the group leader who is a vampire takes interest in her. What will it take to claim Violetti as his own?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Violetti! You promised!" My best friend Sarah pouted.

"I know, I am not saying that I'm not coming, I'm just saying that I am not happy about it Sarah." I grumbled.

"Oh but aren't you into this stuff come on now, I know that you aare, I mean look at your self." She said gesturing me up and down. Looking down at my black ripped skinny jeans with white paint splatter and chains looping through the beat hoop. I also had on a purple tank top with a black sweat shirt. Wrapping up my 'look' I had on one red hightop and the other one was green.

"What about it, I look fine." I said.

"Violetti you know what I mean..." Sarah drowned on, going through my closet looking for a 'going out' gothic out fit. I am not changing, I look fine. But, I knew what she was talking about. Sarah was my only friend. She had other popular friends, they usually picked on me, but when I was with her it didn't matter, she wouldn't let them tease me. When she was gone that was a different story. I was as you said, 'goth' 'emo' blah, blah, blah.

I lived with my brother who own three gothic/fantasy night clubs. People loved my brother, but not so much me.

"Yeah I know," I mummbled. Finally Sarah came out with a black leather skirt of mine with fish nets. She also had on a tight, gray, ripped t-shirt. She pulled her blonde hair up in a pony tail.  
"How do I look?" She said twirling around.

"Delightful." I sighed.

"Oh cheer up come on, maybe your brother will like what he see's." She said winking at me. She always had a crush on him.

"Eww, Sarah!" I yelled punching her in the arm playfully.

"Come on!" She yelled pulling me out of my room._

"Hey Violetti," Said Jason the bouncer waiting out side the door.

"Hey Jay," I said passing him. My job was on the weekend was ususally go to the back room watch the people from out side on the video camara and tell Jason through the head set who and who not to let in. Like in the movie 'We Are The Night' if you have ever seen it.

"ohhh Vio! Look at all the hot boys here!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, hot," I replyed not really listening to her.

"Sarah, go have fun, I got to work." I said, she hugged me and went to go dance. Walking to the back room I sat down closing the door. A girl who was pretty looking came to the door she had on a green to-to and an orange sparkling bra. Her hair looked rainbowish and she had on angel wings. She fits the part.

"Let her in." I told Jason through the microphone. He nodded letting the girl pass with her friends looking similar to her. This went on for a bit,

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

And so on. Next in line was Ashley, the Queen bitch of the school. I fucking hate her, and her little fucking group containing the Jock and Cheerleaders. Ashley walked up but Jason let put his hand up.

"No." I told Jason

"Sorry miss, Bosses sister said no." He told Ashley

"What?" She yelled

"Next." I told Jason getting bored.

"Move along." Jason ordered.

"ugh! Come on we don't need to be here with these freaks anyway." Ashley told her friends walking away. I snickered. Then I saw a boy. I couldn't see his face, he had his hood of his black sweathirt up. He had on dark jeans and plain black shoes. The girl behind him had Pink skinny jeans and a jean hoodie the other girl similar to first but a purple hoodie instead, the other boy had on a leather jacket with a hood up and black jeans.

Hmm. Whats up with the hoods?

"Ask them to remove the hoods." I told Jaon.

"Boss wants to see your faces." Jason said

"Boss?" Said the first guy

Jason pointed to the camara. The boy looked up but all I could see is green glowing eyes. Contacts, sweet.

"Tell your boss we don't take orders." Said the girl with the purple hoodie.

"She can hear you just fine." Jason said

"She?" Asked the other guy

"She." Said Jason.

"Tell them to remove the hoods or move out of the way for the other people." I ordered Jason.

"Boss says remove the hoods or leave." Jason repeated

"We would like to talk to your boss." Said the girl in the jean hoodie.

"I'll be down in a minute. Hang on." I told Jason. I saw him nod.

I called Sarah,

"Hello!" She yelled over the music.

"Hey I need you to cover, I have a couple of issues to deal with ok?" I said

"coming!" she said hanging up.

Walking to the door I pulled out a ciggerette, litting it it hung loosely between my pale lips, I pulled up my hood, and put on sun glasses. When people see my natural silver hair and my dark purple eyes they have a tendency of gawking. Sighing I opened the door and stepped out.

"Boss, they wanted to speak to you." Jason told me.

"Your the boss? You?" Asked the leather jacket guy.

I sighed blowing out smoke.

"How may I help you all." I asked irratatedly

"We want in." Snarled a the purple hoodie.

"I can't let you in unless I see your faces, rules." I said getting bored, The jean hoodie girl tried coming at me, but Jason moved inbetween us.

"That wasn't very nice." I said.

"Don't you think its not fair that we have to show our face but not yours." Purred the guy in the black hoodie.

"For one, I have my reasons, and two I'm the boss's sister, I don't have to follow the rules." I told him breathing out smoke.

"Ah," He purred.

I sighed. Looking at my watch it was 4 am, usually I just let everyoone in because we close at 5.

"Eh!" I yelled getting everyones attention. Everyone was quiet.

"Sense we are closing in a hour everyone is loud in. Jason go on break." I said stomping out my ciggerette, turning around and heading to the bar.

Everyone cheered and ran in after me. I jumped on the bar and leaned against the wall.

"Whats up sis," My brother, Mychel (me-kell) asked

"Nothing just had an issue to deal with," I sighed.

Mychel gave me a glass of liquid. I looked at it then at him.

Sniffing it I smiled

"Screw driver, my favorite." I said taking a sip. I yawned, I tried covering it up but Mychel saw it.

"Hey how about you turn in for the night, we only have 45 mintues left anyways, plus you have school Monday." He said. I just nodded with agreement. Gulping down the remander of my drink, feeling the buzz alreading talking effect. I wobbled my way for the exit. But right when I was about to head up the stairs leading to the door, I felt someone grab my hand. The flashing lights made it near to impossible to see who this stranger was.

"Dance with me" He purred, pulling me to him. I nodded not caring really. He pulled me to the center of the dance floor, techno music playing, the alcohol made me feel free to do what ever. Turning around I began to dance- more like grind on the guy. His hands roamed my hour glass figure. My body going with the beat, my ass clearing grinding against his package. I swear I heard him growl. I smirked turning around I let my hands roam don his chest. Oh God, did he feel wonderful. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to him, my body being pressed against his, I shuddered.

"Violetti!" I heard Sarah call out I began to turn my head away but he grabbed my face crushing his lips down on mine. I pressed myself closer to him. Opening my mouth our tongues danced together. I moaned and pressed my self closer. I moved my leg gentally over his package he moaned and started kissing my neck, I leaned my head back forgetting all about Sarah, all aboout Mychel, about eveything. I moaned again

"Your mine Violetti," He whispered into my ear. His? Oh God his lips are magic.

"No one elses." He growled. The room started spinning. No one elses? He started nibbling on my neck, I arched my back moaning in pleasure.

"Your mind, body, soul, all mine." He whispered to me. Mind. Body. Soul.

_Stop Violetti! Before you get to far in!_ I heard a voice say.

To far in?

_Pull back before its to late!_

To late?

_STOP!_

I snapped out of it. Who was this man? Shaking my head,I cleared everything out.

"Stop resisting me." I heard him snarl

"No.. no... NO!" I yelled pushing him back I stumbled away from him. I began to get light headed.

"You are already mine, Violetti." He warned. I shook my head.

"Mine." He said I ran out the door blindly. I ran all the way home. I jumoed into my bed and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep evenutally but not with out dreaming of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Oynx POV:

When I kissed her all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out. Show her how to moan with pleasure. I almost had her too, I could tell, I almost had her! Oh God all I wanted to do was drain her and bury my cock deep in ide her. She got away though. I don't know how she resisted me but she did.

Oh I could stilll smell her, her blood pulsing through her veins, her sweet honey dipping as she got turned on. Oh, I want her. I need blood now.

_Alesha, Moleeki, Jennaveen, time to go. Now._ I thought to my coven.

_Yes Oynx._ They all replyed to me in my head.

We walked out to find breakfast, in the dark alley we saw four teenage girls wasted on God knows what.

"Hello ladies," I purred. They all gasped,

"H-h-hey sexxyyy," One of the girl slurred.

"What are you beautiful women doing out here all alone? You know its not safe for young women like you to be out at this time of night." I said walking up to the women.

"We are big g-g-girls-s-s" Another girl slurred

"Are you now?" Moleeki said. The women laughed. I pushed on of the girls against the wall. I crushed my lips done one hers, roughly. She moaned, grabbing my face. She reeked of alcohol. I pressed my hand between her thighs onto her sex. She gasped and she pressed her sex harder on to my hand. I smiled I nipped her lip drawing a little blood but sucking her lip into my mouth before she could even notice.

"Come, have fun." I commanded my coven, they did happily suducing the women. I chuckled to hear the women all moan. I pushed the human girls skirt up revealing soaking wet panties. I smelled her honey. But nothing smelled as great as Violetti's.

"Oh God," The girl moaned as I lightly brushed my fingers over her swallow clit. She pressed hard against my hand. I snickered. I slipped one finger into her cunt. She was wet for me. I smiled. Oh what am I going to do to you human. She buckled against my body. I sliped two more fingers in.

"Fuck!" She yelled. I heard a scream come from the women my coven were suducing, they are feeding already. I covered her mouth withmy other hand. I rammed four fingers into her she muffled a scream. I knew she was ready for her orgasm. A couple more thrusts, then I bit down into her neck she screamed out from pain and her orgasm. Drinking hungrily she went limp. I dropped her licking my lips.

She began to scream. I kicked her roughly in the stomach.

"Oh what, are you frightened?" I asked sarcstically. She began to whimper, I grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. I heard a loud crack. Probably her head. Ah how I love to kill mostly. Better then the sex, almost better then the blood.

"Please don't!" I heard her yell

"Please don't!" I mimiked her. I heard my coven laughing I turned and smiled at them laughing along with them. I heard her move away, riight before she hit the edge of the alley I grabbed her ankle pulling her back in. She screamed. I laughed. Pathetic. I drug her up and bit roughly into her neck again. Her struggles stop. I dumped her once more on the ground. Kicking her body away from me.

"Desmiones Iowa, ahh Iowan blood, sweet nector. Friends be ready we have school to attend tomorrow." I smiled. They All laughed.

Violetti I am coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty guys, I kinda have been depressed lately but now I'm feeling better. :) I will update the new chapter this monday! Thank You 'Crazy Chemist' for your support, you being one of my biggest fans/follower gave me the boost to start writing again. This story... Is dedicated to you love! Keep reviewing everyone! Thanks again xoxo your author

-Talia Fosness. (And yes that is my real name!)


	4. Chapter 4

(First off thank you Vampire Princess for your support, that meant alot :), Crazy Chemist just liked I said this chapter is for you! Oh I lost the oringinal file of this story so if I spell the names wrong or mess the names up I am truly sorry.)

With my skull hooded sweatshirt on I pulled up the hood placing my my BVB head phones in.

_DIE MOTHA FUCKA DIE MOTHA FUCKA DIE!_

_i SAID DIE MOTHA FUCKA DIE MUTHA FUCKA DIE!_

The song blasted through the head phone.

I was wearing pink destroyed skinny jeans with a blue tu-tu, amd a black and with tanktop covered with a pink and black stirpped skull hoodie. My silver hair spreated into two long pig tails. I wore sunglasses to cover up my purple eyes. I pulled out a ciggerette lighting it I'm made my way to the main door. I heard whispers and gossip all around me.

_Dis you here about the new kids?_

_Dude they are so, like, hot, like, oh my GOD!_

_I call dips on the tallest one!_

_Did you see those girls, their like Violetti, I mean seriously? Are they gothic or what?_

_Even the guys are emo! But, I don't care! I heard their rich. Imangine Sexy and rich!_

_They all have black hair... At least its not freaky ssilver like Violetti!_

_I heard the oldest one name is Onyx or something, Exotic right?_

_Man, I am so gunna tap that hoe!_

_Nu-uh man I already called dibs on her!_

New kids. Fucking Great. Fucking Lovely. Fucking Jesus Christ! Ugh! Ok, if they stay away from me, then I don't care. And if they think just because they dress like me doesn't mean I'm going to be nice. They can go fuck a bitch to China then up a French persons ass for all I care! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I threw my ciggertte to the ground and walked into the school with my back pack slung around my sholder. I walked into Mr. Linehangers class room and slumped into my chair. I laid my head on to the table then a vision struck me

_VISION_

_"Maleeki, what did you get on the girl?" Asked a guy with black hair and greenish black eyes. Damn hes hot._

_"Violetti? Onyx, sir, I don't know much about her yet, I asked around, you know flirted and stuff, all the girls just said the she 'freaky' 'gothic' 'emo'. Oh and they told me the 'rumor has it' she killed her own parents and twin sister, now shes living with her brother who owns night clubs around Desmiones. The one we went to last night too." Maleeki said. What the fuck do they want from me. Damn it! Why can't I be a normal teenager? HMMM? Hello? God are you up there? Is this a test or a joke? If this is a joke, it isn't funny! _

_"Killed her parents and twin sister hmm... interesting," replyed Onyx._

_Wait the new kids want me? Oh come on God! Really? Fucking really?_

_"Oynx, master, I am hungry." Purred a girl with balck hair and blue tips with jade colored eyes_

_"Yes master, me too" Said another girl that looked exactly like the other girl but with white tips._

_"Well, I am to, friends shall we have male or female?" Onyx said. What the hell does he mean male or female?_

_"We had female last night Onyx, sir, let us have male?" Piped up the blue tipped one_

_"Great idea love," Onyx said cupping er cheek she purred. Get off my man you little- oh fuck no! Bad Violetti! Hes not your man. You don't even know him._

_"Can we go then!" Said the red tipped one excitedly,_

_"Yes, go, feed, be ready though we need to find out more about Violetti." Said Onyx smiling. What the fuck are those? Are those fangs? Oh hell, not only do I have a group of people stalking me but I have a group of God damn vampires!_

_END OF VISION_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Damn, IT!

"Class we have four new students today! Please introduce your selves." Said Mr. Linehanger to excitedly. Its him! Ah shit, the guy from my vision thats just fucking dandy.

"Hello, my name is Oynx and these are my cousins Jennaline, and Jennalean. This is my other cousin Maleeki, we are all 16." Onyx said in a perfect, most sexiest, just fucking hot british accent. Oh jezz!

"Who would like to show these new students around the school?" Asked Mr. Linehangers.

Everybodys hsnd went up but mine.

"Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please God I'll be good?" I whispered praying that he would pick anybody but me. I knew the new kids/vampires heard me. I mean, there fucking Vampires! Onyx was smirking at me, evil like, I swear to God he better not

"Oynx, how about you pick?" Said Mr. Linehangers. Fucking unbelieveable. I'm doomed. God, I know you don't like me much but come on! I glarred at Onyx.

"Uh, her the one with the hood up." Said Onyx. Fucking God Bless America and all planets in the mo fucking universe.

"Ah! Violetti! Come, come, show the newbies around! Maybe you could make friends?" Said Mr. Linehangers. Everyone in the class exploded in laughter. God, really? Vampires weren't enough?

"I have friends." I snapped back.

"Even though I know how much you love her, Sarah doesn't count my dear, how about you make friends with these kids?" He laughed along with the class.

"Don't hold you fucking breath." I snapped. Then glarred at Onyx and his 'family' giving them the look of, 'I know you picked me on purpose, I will get you back bitch!'

"Violetti, don't be rude now." Mr. Linehangers said. Onyx smirked

"Stupid bloody no good, idiotic, bloodsucking vampires." I mummbled to low for humans ears. Onyx smirk fell. He knew that I knew that He was a fucking vampire! HAHAHAH!

I stood up but then-

"Violetti Hallows please report to the main office, Violetti hallows please report to the main office, thank you." The intercom said. I smiled, hehe can't suck my blood if I'm not with you!

"Sorry Mr. Linehangers I gotta go." I said grabbing my bag

"What did you do this time, Kill Mychal along with your mom and dad, oh and your sister?" said Ahley. Everyone laughed exepct 'them' I turned away tears threatening to fall down my face I walked but tripped and fell to the floor everyone was laughing, but them.

Onyx reached to grab me

"Are you ok?" He whispered trying to touch me

"Piss off!" I snarled, yes, snarled. He looked amused but sad too, if thats possible. I got up and ran out of the class.

Walking into the main office I glarred at the women behind the desk.

"You called?" I said in a angry voice,

"Ah yes, Officer Jacobson?" She called. Oh, damn, what did I do now? I didn't fight, or steal this time, or break anything, I had my last cigerette before school, what did I do this time..?

The male policeman came in looking at me with a bit of powder on his upper lip.

I smell bacon, I smell grease, I smell the Marshalltown police! Man now I want a donut.

"Long time no see Jacobson." I said leaning against the wall with my srms folded against my chest.

"Violetti I just saw you yesturday from punching Mrs. Nelson in the face." He gruffed

"Hey! Shes the one who put her finger in my face!" I defended my self

"Anyways, I have to search you, remember every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, I come to check you for weapons?" He said. Ah Holy fuck! I forgot! Oh chiz Imma in trouble.

"You know the drill hands against the wall feet apart." He ordered. Here comes another two months probation.

I did as I was told.

"Ms. Corners please come assist me if you would?" He flirted, she turned beat red. Coming up with a black bags.

" Two guns," He glanced at me throwing theminto the bag

"What? Ever heard of self defense?" I murmured. He rolled his eyes

"1, 2, 3, butterfly knifes," He continued. Ugh!

"What the-? 7 ninja stars," He mummbled.

"There pretty." I murmured

"Why in the world do you have a dynamite in you boot Violetti?" He asked throwing it into the bag. I just shurgged.

"Son of a bitch! Why do you have a fucking razer unclothed in your pocket?" He said wipping the the blood of his cut thumb.

"Procations? He he?" I asked. He looked at me like saying 'Yeah sure, procations.'

"Okay thats about it, Thank you Ms. Corners." He said

"Hey, when do I get those back?" I snapped trying to grab the bag

"When your brother comes in to sign off in the items." He said

"Hmphf." I sighed

"Can I go now?" I sighed again

"Yes you may leave." Said Mr. Corners waving me away.

"Bitch." I spat quietly. I still have 39 mintues until class iis over. Why mut I be the one to go back to that hell hole? Hmm?

Ugh! Time to go back. Fuck my life. Fuck the world. And fuck vampires!

(_**How do you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think! Again thank you Vampire Princess, and Crazy Chemist this chapeter is dedicated to you love! **_

_**Your authur xoxo,**_

_**Talia Fosness)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, its me, my laptop isn't working right, so I'll will either update Sunday, or Thursday, I know I know I promised to update soon, but my lap top is being a total BIOTCH. So sorry people thank you for your reviews!

Your author-

Talia Fosness (Yes that is my real name!)


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the classroom and gave my pass.

"Nice to have you back Violetti," He said

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I grumbled. I heard someone snicker, flashing my eyes up I met the new kid/vampires eyes. Maleeki. Sigh. I rose an eyebrow and he looked lost in thought for a second then smiled. I growled under my breath, he looked surprised.

"Anyways, class we are going to be acting today! I give a letter and you begin the conversation with the partner infront of the class, who ever wins, has no homework tonight, which is 5 chapters on How To Kill A Mockingbird.

Everyone groaned but me. Hey its a good book, don't judge! I'll cut you! Oh wait my PO took all my weapons. I curse constinpation on him. Hah bitch!

"Ok James, Amy,

Ashley, Jake

Marcy, Desire

Poppy, Marcus,

Isabella, Edward (Get it?)

Micheal, Lane

Lacy, Kimberly,

Maleeki, Jennaline

Jennalean, Kyle,

Mareese, Jane

Ken, Barb. (Get it?)

Nick, Megan,

And Oynx (Pleas don't say me, Please don't say me!) I prayed)

and Violetti."

Yep I offically think God hates me

"Alright Ashley and Jake your first, Your letter is 'A', go!"

" 'A'rent you a cute little thing,"- Jake,

" 'B'ut your so much cuter.. for a boy!"- Ashley, oh God kill me please!

" 'C'an't you just date me, one date is all I'm asking!"-Jake. My God, these are idiots.

" 'D'ate? With you? I'll think about it."- Ashley

" 'E'verybody thinks it would be a good idea?" - Jake, no one thinks its a good idea

" Really?!" She screamed

"Your out!" Yelled Mr. Linehangers said. Stupid bitch 'r' does NOT come after 'e'.

So this went on until it was only myself and Oynx and Jennalean and Kyle.

"Jennalean, Kyle your up! Your letter is L, go!" Mr. Linehangers said

" 'L'adies first," Kyle said undressing her with his eyes,

" 'M'ama teach you that, its rude to stare." Jennalean

" 'N'ope, my daddy, but I don't care, its not my fault your hot." Kyle

" 'O'pstimistic are we?"

" 'P'ossibly," Kyle

" 'Q'uite so I believe, your still starring at me, my eyes are up here." Jennalean

" 'R'egardless, your still smoking"

" 'S'moking? Never heard that before," Jennalean

" 'T'otally" Kyle drooled

" 'U'nbelieveable. I'm bored.' Jennalean Yawned

" 'V'isversa." Kyle,

" 'W'onderful," Jennalean

"Sooo, you got a boyfriend?" Kyle

"Your out!" Mr. Linehangers, damn no one has won yet.

"Violetti, Onyx, get up there."

"Your letter is A, go!"

"Are you the girl who lives with your brother that owns all the nightclubs, I went there some girl had a hard time letting us in?" Onyx, what a nosy vampire.

"Been there, done that" I said, he knew it was me. Jack ass.

"Can you dance?" Really? What is he trying to do? Get to no me? Dude you don't know what your getting your self into.

"Dance? Didn't know we were playing 20 questions." Hopefully he will stop aasking questions.

"Everybody says your the mysterious goth girl, who has secrets that go on for miles." He said smiling smugly

"Frankly, I don't give a shit what people think," I snarled

"God forbid, the one and only Violetti has secrets." He snapped back

"Have a heart? No you don't, your to cold." I smirked. He knew I knew his secret

"I believe your the one with the cold heart," He said rising an eyebrow

"Jesting with me now?" I asked

" Kidding with you? No, never." He replyed sarcastically

"Like wise." I glarred at him

"Might I ask why you are so... gaurded?" He asked. Like I would tell you,

"Nope, what happens in my life stays in my life." I sighed

"Oppisite actually, I know more things about you then you think Violetti." He replyed. Now everybody was listening.

"Question for you Onyx, are you a stalker of some sort, from what I learned thats illegal." I snapped at him. He chuckled

"Really? Didn't know that" He said with a smirk

"Stop playing with me, it'll turn out badly." I warned him

"Threatening now, isn't that against the law too?" He questioned. Stupid vampire.

"Unbelieveable, stupid vampire," I grumbled the last part

"Vampire? Why theres no such thing, maybe you should go to the mental hospital and get that checked out, didn't it run in you family?" He said darkly. That son of bitch. How dare he tak about my mother.

"Why you little-" I began

"X, what starts with x," He said as if thinking

"You god damned idiot, I'll kill you." I snarled

"Zero chance, remember I'm a 'vampire'" He laughed

"We have a winner! Onyx and Violetti, no homework for you" Mr. Linehangers said happily.

"hey great game, yes?" Onyx said holding out his hand

"Piss off." I whispered

"i didn't mean to hit a nerve or anything it was just a game love." He whispered regretfully in my ear.

"Well you did Onyx, a big one, why do you even care." I asked sadly picking up my stuff because classs was about to end.

"Because I care," He murmured and kissed my ear. I froze. He cares? No. No one cares.

"I highly doubt that." I mummbled

" Your knnow we are vampires. I know you are a person with special powers, vampires have these things called soulmates, or true love. Your mine. You've always been mine." He said looking into my eyes. Kiss him. A voice said in my head. KISS HIM! Man, he has awesome lips, He has awesome eveythihng. nd I mean everything.

"Yours? I belong to no one, how do I know your ot just lying to me? When I say yes to be your girlfriend then you drain me, break my neck and bury my in taco store un der a strip joint?!." I said

"You have great imagination. I am yours and you are mine." He sighed.

"I've been watching you sense you were little." He said

"So everytime I got harrassed and beat up and teased and bullied, you watched and did nothing?" I almost yelled. We were now in the hallway

"I had to, that is what uncovered your powers, if I could I would of stopped everyone and everything in harms way of you darling.'' He said cupping my cheeked. I purred slightly,he smirked at me. Cocky fucking vampire

"How can I trust you? Everybody leaves me. How do I know you won't do that too." I said. Why am I telling him so much about my self. nap out of it Violetti don't let him in your head.

"By this." He said leaning down and slightly putting his lips one mine. I sweaar if I could melt I would of. I threw my arms around him. It took him a moment but then hugged me back.

"Oh yeah I got you these," He said holding up a black bag, looking inside I saw all my weapons

"OH MY GOD, DUDE! YOUR SO AWESOME! HOW DID YOU GET THEM BACK? MAN I TAKE EVERYTHING I THOUGHT ABOUT VAMPIRES BACK, HOT DIGGIDY DOG! OH YESH! THE POWER IS MINE!" I squealed jumping up and down. He looked at me with an eyebrow rose.

"What I like my babies." I shrugged

"Well, well, well, Onyx, I see you have my mate." Said a guy with black long hair, pircing green eyes, with an eyebow and lip pircing. Are all vampires sexy and very hot. Sexy. Like right Now I would rape him.

"She's mine Neon. Go away." He growled stepping in front of me.

"You knoow she mine. She knows it too she can feel the pull." He said in a southern like accent. He was right I do feel a pull, but I feel a pull to Onyx too, but I feel mind control around Onyx. Well my life is over, any one got a gun?

"Neon, stay away from her!" He snapped. Man when did my fingernails grow so long, I need to repaint them. Hey! HELOO VIOLETTI! Pay attention. Oh yeah vampires.

"Onyx we will start a war if you don't hand her over, she is my mate not yours!" Neon yelled. Neon, cool name. Oh Buhda, sense God hates me so much, I need your help! Damn, do you see those legs on that vampire? Damn. I starteed undressing him with my eyes. He smirked at me and I rose an eyeborw at him.

"So be it, she won't go to you, I kissed her." Onyx said

Neon growled. Then smiled.

"Have you claimed her then?" Neon smirked

"N-n-no. I havent but I will!" Onyx snapped. Claimed. What the fuck is that shit.?

"Oh no you won't. She will only be claimed by her true mate. Me. She would never let you claim her." Neon sighed. Well Actually it depends on waht claiming is. I might do it.

"You havent told her?" Neon said. Onyx stiffened a bit.

"Told me what exactly?" I snapped

"Ones mate has to be claimed before her 18th birthday or she will turn into a vampire and die a slow burning like death when she wakes." Neon said. Well that seems painful. Fuck my life!

"Claiming? what is that exactly?" I questioned stepping away from Onyx.

"Sex." He said. AHHH HELL NO. SEX? FUCK THAT SHIT. NOT LITTERLLY. NO ONE IS GOING TO... DEFLOWER ME. NU-UH NO WAY.

"Sex? Haha buddy no way am I having sex." I laughed

"Oh you will if you wan't to live, live for ever with your true mate." Neon said. Damn hes hot. Such a bad boy, I wonder what he would do to me- STOP IT! HE SAID SEX REMEMBER?

"I see... Well then I'm going home, to hang my self." I said starting to turn away. Onyx grabbed my arm and flung me against the lockers.

"Ow! What the hell Onyx!" I yelled Neon Growled at him.

"You will do as I say you understand me?! You will be mine. You will be my mate. And I will claim you." He snapped at me. He began to squeeze my arm. Pulling out one of my guns I heldd it against his head.

"Back the FUCK off." I yelled

"Guns don't kill vampires." He laughed

"I know, but I'm sure it'll hurt like hell." I smiled back.

"Neon, please get him offf me." I said sweetly to him. He smiled then glarred at Onyx.

" My pleasure my sweet, Onyx I am your master and you dis obey me? Punishment will be servior." Neon said. Master? Dude he is so hot ordering Onyx around. FUCK HIM, FUCK HIM, FUCK HIM! The voice in my head said. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I yelled back to it.

"Violetti?" Neon said getting my atention.

"Huh? Yeah?" I asked

" I will be back for you, and you should really listen to the voice in your head, it has brillent ideas for us." He smirked and walked out the door dragging Onyx withhim and his little 'family' following him.

"Stupid vampire." I whispered

I heard him boom out with laughter.

Ugh what am I going to do? Man I should of said home today. FUCK MY LIFE.

Not only am I a freak but now I have to vampire boys fighting over me, and I have to live forever and I have to be a vampire... And I HAVE TO HAVE SEX! Well sex with Neon would be a little interesting...

'Hey Wicked?" I thought to my self, I named the voice in my head 'Wicked'

'Yes Violetti?' It asked

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I yelled

'Not my fault Neon and Onyx is hella hot,' It answered

'Then you fuck him' I yelled

'haha Violetti, if I 'fuck' him then you fuck him, we are one remember,'

'Ugh fuck me!' I groaned

'Nah we have Onyx and Neon for that.' it laughed

'Oh piss off.' I growled

'Another time, talk to you later love!' it said

'whatever.' I snapped

'Oh you know you love me Violetti' It said

'what ever make you happy believe what you want.' I sighed

'We are one dude.' It said

'Your fucking insane.' I ended

' Hey I'm not the one randomly standing in a empty hall way talking to the voice in her head.' it repled

'Oh shut up Wicked.

FUCK MY LIFE!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the late update last chapter, I was on a trip for four days travliong around Iowa, I couldn't bring my laptop so my dear fans I am so sorry! I will never neglect you all again, or at least try!

Violetti's POV_

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

BANG! Went a heavy book dropped on my desk by Mr. Kuuner. I jumped from the startleed noise fprgetting that I was in even in clss. I heard little snickers from the class.

"Day dreaming again Miss. Hallows?" He asked. He was about 23-24 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, if he wasn't such a dick and wasn't so cocky he might have been cute. He always tried flirting with me but I awlways pushed him away, for one, ewwwww heIS my TEACHER. And for two, EWWWWW!

"Not about you." I growled lowly. He smirked at me. Ugh, how I so wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"How sad, a student of mine has a crush on me." He said loudly enough so the whole class could hear him. THEY ALL LAUGHED.

"Sorry John, but I'm taken, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't go for a slim ball dirt bag like you." I said in an innocent voice and winked at him.

"Oh is that so, is it one of your imanginary friends you talk to when know one is watching, or is it just an internet cyber relationship?" He laughed along with the class. I knew I didn't have a boyfriend, but I woyldn't let him no that. Then I got an idea.

"Actually no, unlike you I don't need fake relationships, or my right hand with a bit of lotion, to satisfye my need." I smirked. I heard alot of,

'OHHH he got burned'

"Oh I have plenty of, ATTRACTIVE WOMEN, unlike your your self, to do what I need, and if you do have a boyfriend where is he? Whats his name? Please do tell, I would judt be delighted to hear this." He smirked back. I took a breath

"His name in Neon," I said. What he said that I was his 'mate' so I can use him this once right?

"Ohh so he is not only a fake cyber guy, but he is a fake cyber GOTH freak like you?" He inquired. I let a growl out of my chest.

"Don't talk about him like that," I warned. He smiled at me.

"Or what? Miss little Gothic Violetti is going to beat me up?" He asked mimicking a scared experssion.

"Not her, but I will." I heard that wonderful southern accent come from behind me. Neon!

"Oh and who are you?" Asked John,

"Neon, Neon Schoger." He said_

Neon's POV.

"Actually no, unlike you I don't need fake relationships, or my right hand with a bit of lotion, to satisfye my need." I heard my beloved say. Who was this man my mate speaked of? She is mine!

'OHHH he got burned' came a chours of student

"Oh I have plenty of, ATTRACTIVE WOMEN, unlike your your self, to do what I need, and if you do have a boyfriend where is he? Whats his name? Please do tell, I would judt be delighted to hear this." I heard this man speak. I was enraged! Violetti? Unattractive?!

"His name in Neon," I heard her say. She said e? She was speaking about me? Oh how I love my strong, beautiful, intellgent mate of mine.

"Ohh so he is not only a fake cyber guy, but he is a fake cyber GOTH freak like you?" He inquired. I heard Violetti growl? Did she just growl? She will make a fine Queen when she is turned into a vampire.

"Don't talk about him like that," She warned him. I smiled knowing she was defending me

"Or what? Miss little Gothic Violetti is going to beat me up?" He asked mimicking a scared experssion.

"Not her, but I will." I said walking through the door

"Oh and who are you?" Asked John,

"Neon, Neon Schoger." I replyed


	8. Chapter 8

Longest chapter yet lovies! Enjoy!

Neon POV

"And are you in my class young man?" He asked looking me up and down, me young man? Boy I have 4011 years on you.

"No John, I am not, but when you threaten my-" Damn what do humans call there mates these days oh yes, " my girlfriend, you see I have an issue with that." I said looking him in the eye, he doesn't look like he want a fight, but the child has one.

"Mr..?"

"Schoger."

"Mr. Schoger, I do not threaten my students, yes I do tease them, you see Miss. Hallows has a crush on me-"

"As fucking if."

"And I was just teasing with her, no harm done." He finished

"No harm done? No I think there was, as you see, John," i said circling him

"I don't like people hurting my loved ones, or annoying them, or as you put it _teasing_ them, I take that personally. Now, as much as I would love to hurt you, I will give you a chance to redeam your self, simply apologize and I will forget this ever happened" I said behind him

"Child, I am the one who will forget you threatening me if you leave this room." He said in return turning around to face me. Brave human. Too bad he might die, I could use someone like him in my world.

"So your not willing to apologize then?" I asked him one last time. I do not like repeating my self.

"Kid, hell no, now how about you turn around and leave-" He said putting his hand on my sholder. Wrong move. Grabbing his hand, twisting his arm around his back pushing him against the wall.

"_Kid_ touch me again and I'll have your arm as a trophy hanging on my wall along with your damn head." I said pushing his face harder into the wall.

"Argh! Get off of me!" He yelled I chuckled throwing him away from myself and Violetti.

"As you wish. Now is there something you have to say John?" I said stepping closer to him

"Imm seri." He mummbled under his breath

"I'm sorry John, I can't hear you, you must speak up louder boy." I said leaing down to him, he flinched away

"I'm sorry Violetti." He said louder

"Very good kid! Now I want you to excuse Violetti from school for the rest of the day and will NOT tell any one of this, understood?" I asked. he nodded fast.

"Understood?" I asked the class i heard a chours of

'yes'

'nothing happened'

'seenn what?'

I smiled at them making sure I didn't show my fangs.

"Very good. Violetti?" I asked holdingout my hand for her. She took it, looking into her eyes I saw pride, love, and oh so much lust. I rose an eyebrow, and she smirked glarring at me playfully. Snaking my arm around her waist we made our way to the door.

"Uh Violetti, home work is page 349 problems 56-72 due tomorrow..." I heard her teacher say. I turned around glarring at him.

"Or not, your excused from todays and get full credit also." He said. I smirked and rose an eyebrow,

"And for the next 2 weeks too..." he said looking down. I nodded and heard Violetti chuckle lowly. I felt her tug on my hand and I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked out of the class room.

"You know Neon, your really sexy being all _big and bad_," She said wrapping her arms around me. Her breast just slightly bumping agaisnt my arm. God, the things she makes me want me to do to her.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about my dear." I said teasing her kissing her neck. I felt her shiver. I chuckled at that.

"Mhm, sure you don't, I guess sense your not telling the truth you can't feel my body next to yours." She said teasing me stepping out off my arms. What do the humans say now-a-days? Oh yes, AH FUCK NO. Catching her by the arms I pushed her into the lockers gentally but hard enough to tell her that she was mine and I'm not letting her go.

"Your not going anywhere my love." I purred to her in her ear. SHe shivered again and I smiled. I could smell her arousal. God, I want her. Fucking schools. So many people in them, but I would love to enjoy tramatizing their innocent ears with her moans and screams.. The thought makes me want to just take her. Against the lockers, right now. I inhaled her scent, I then shivered.

"I'm not?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"No. Never. Your trapped" I whispered to her nipping her ear lobe. I felt her gasp. I chuckled, but then stopped as I felt her kiss my neck. I stopped breathing, not I like I needed to breathe anyways. I felt her tongue lick the spot right under my ear. I shivered again leanig in further for her, she got up on her tip toes and put her lips to my ear.

"Who is trapped now Neon?' She whispered, her breath tickling my ear. I leaned to kiss her but was rudely interupted.

"Ahem-" I heard someone cough, Violetti growled, I laughed slightly. Turning around I saw John. What the hell is her teacher here for?

"I know what you are." He stated simply. I was away from Violetti with my hand on his throat in seconds.

"Do you now?" I snarled at him. i saw his shake with fear, I know my eyes have turned completely red now.

"Y-yes Sir, I k-know your a v-vampire, (shaking) I w-wantt to be like you. I w-will be loyal and stay with you. P-please, I know what is your ranking, I know your the r-ruler-" I squeezed his throat to silence him, I didn't want Violetti knowing I am the vampire king, not yet anyways, her knowing of vampires could be a bit much to take in already.

"Shut up mortal." I whispered harshly to him only low enough for him to hear no one else.

"Yes s-sir, but please i-I beg of you-" He began. I shighed letting go of him and walking back to Violetti, I smiled at her,

"Love, how about you go wait in the limo outside of the school, I will be there in a minute my dear," I aid kissing her head

"But Neon-"

"Love, not now, please just do as I say," I said to her. I knew she wanted to say something in a smart ass way, but she bit her tongue and nodded walking away. I turned back to John's shaking form on the floor about to say something i was interupted

"neon?" I heard violetti say from the end of the hall way. I turned to her, she grabbed her tank top and lifted it up showing me her breast, my mouth, I know, was hanging open.

"Don't tell me what to do again or you'll nevver see these again," She said with a smirk, turnig on her heels and walking out the door with a sway of her hips, I am so going to-

"Wow, shes a fiesty thing isn't she?" I heard John say. I snapped my head back to him and growled. He raised his hands showing no harm.

"I get it shes yours, hands off." This kids smart.

"What is it you want John." I snapped

"I want to be what you are, I'll be of great use, I promise, i could do pretty much anything, _I can cook, and clean, and fight and-_" I silenced him with a wave of my hand.

"Fine, just shut up! You humans talk so much." I sighed.

"Fine, I will have Reese turn you, you will be put on my guard, and you will be on Violetti's personal guard, any complaints?" I asked daring him to object. He just smiled

"No not at all sir." He said

"Now, I have a mate who is sexually unsatisfied because _someone_ interupted us." I said with irritation in my voice.

"I am sorry-"

"Come John." I commanded, he nodded and came witrh me to the limo. Oh Violetti what am I going to do with you?

Violetti's POV

"And are you in my class young man?" John asked Neon. Dude young man? Please, I bet Neon had a couple hundred years on him.

"No John, I am not, but when you threaten my-" Damn I wonder how old he is... " my girlfriend, you see I have an issue with that." Neon said looking at him with a glare but a slight hint of amusement, God, that smirk, ugh!

"Mr..?" John asked searching for his name again

"Schoger." My mate replyed. Wait did I just say my mate? Haha wow I'm fucked up...

'No your not Violetti, you need to fuck him though!'

'Shut the hell up Wicked! Not helping hte sisutation!'

"Mr. Schoger, I do not threaten my students, yes I do tease them, you see Miss. Hallows has a crush on me-" John said

"As fucking if." I snapped

"And I was just teasing with her, no harm done." He finished

"No harm done? No I think there was, as you see, John," Neon began circling John, ah snap John is so going to get it!

"I don't like people hurting my loved ones, or annoying them, or as you put it _teasing_ them, I take that personally. Now, as much as I would love to hurt you, I will give you a chance to redeam your self, simpling apologize and I will forget this ever happened" Neon finished behind him

"Child, I am the one who will forget you threatening me if you leave this room." He said in return turning around to face Neon. John either got some balls or hes really fucking stupid. I bet he can't even spell 'stupid'.

"So your not willing to apologize then?" He asked him. Shit about to go down.

'Hey wicked?' I asked the voice

'Yeah Violetti?'

'Got some popcorn, the show is about to start.' I said

'Haha, Jesus...'

"Kid, hell no, now how about you turn around and leave-" He said putting his hand on Neon sholder. Wrong move. Grabbing his hand, twisting his arm around his back pushing him against the wall.

"_Kid_ touch me again and I'll have your arm as a trophy hanging on my wall along with your damn head." He said pushing his face harder into the wall. Oh hot damn!

"Argh! Get off of me!" He yelled Neon chuckled throwing him away from himself, father away from me.

"As you wish. Now is there something you have to say John?" He said stepping closer to him. He better just apologize before he dies. Not that I would mind much...

"Imm seri." He mummbled under his breath

"I'm sorry John, I can't hear you, you must speak up louder boy." Neon said leaning down to him, he flinched away

"I'm sorry Violetti." He said louder. Pussy. Straight up Pussy.

"Very good kid! Now I want you to excuse Violetti from school for the rest of the day and will NOT tell any one of this, understood?" He asked. John nodded fast.

"Understood?" Neon asked the class we both heard a chours of

'yes'

'nothing happened'

'seenn what?'

He smiled, I half expected to see his fangs, sneaky vampire..

"Very good. Violetti?" He asked holding out his hand for me. i took it of course, I looked into his eyes. He knew I wanted him I'm sure he could tell. He was so friggin out, damn I'm lucky to have this guy- ir- vampire wanting me, do I love him? i don't know. Could I love him? Hell yeah. He rose an eyebrow at me, Yep I knew he could tell I wanted him, I smirked glarring at him playfully. Snaking his arm around my waist we made our way to the door.

"Uh Violetti, home work is page 349 problems 56-72 due tomorrow..." I heard my teacher say, I don't want to do homework. Neon turned around glarring at him

"Or not, your excused from todays and get full credit also." He said. Neon smirked and rose an eyebrow at him

"And for the next 2 weeks too..." he said looking down. Neon nodded and I laughed quietly. I tugged onhis hand indicating to lets leave.

"You know Neon, your really sexy being all _big and bad_," I said wrapping my arms around Him. I pruposely brushed my breasts against him I felt him shiver. Being a women always has its advantages. Don't rape him, don't rape him, don't rape him.

'Rape him now!' yelled Wicked

'Shut up biotch!'

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about my dear." he said teasing me kissing my neck. I shivered. I heard him chuckle at that. Gods hes cocky

"Mhm, sure you don't, I guess sense your not telling the truth you can't feel my body next to yours." I said teasing him stepping out of his arms. Two can play at this game! I felt him growl lowly. He caught me by the arms, aggrsively pushing me into the lockers. I would have been mad if if it wasn't so fucking hot.

"Your not going anywhere my love." He purred in my ear. I shivered again and I saw him smile. God that smile? l felt myself getting wet. God, I want him. I seriously wasn't about to give a fuck if we were in a school full of teenagers. I'm sure they would expirence sex sometime in their life. Even if I am a virgin I stil want to attack him.

'Then do it.'

'Seriously Wicked, shut up for right now!'

"I'm not?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No. Never. Your trapped" He whispered to me nipping my ear lobe. I gasped. He chuckled of course, but then stopped as I kissed his neck. I felt him stop breathing, not like he needed to breathe anyways. I licked the sopt inder his ear swirlig, and savoring the taste of his skin. I felt him shiver again leaning down further for me to explore, I got up on my tip toes and put my lips to his ear.

"Who is trapped now Neon?' I asked in a sexual voice. He leaned down his lips about to touch mine-

"Ahem-" I heard someone cough, I growled loudly enough for who ever that RUDELY interupted us to hear me, Neon laughed slightly. Turning around I saw John. What the hell is he here for?

"I know what you are." He stated simply. Neon was away from me with my hand on his throat in seconds.

"Do you now?" Neon snarled at him. I saw his shake with fear, seroiusly does John want to die?

"Y-yes Sir, I k-know your a v-vampire, (shaking) I w-wantt to be like you. I w-will be loyal and stay with you. P-please, I know what is your ranking, I know your the r-ruler-" Neon squeezed his throat to silence him. Ruler? Ruler of what... Onyx did say master... how big in the vampire community he?

"Shut up mortal." Neon whispered. Probably thinking I couldn't hear him, does he not know I'm not I'm not a normal fucking human? Jesus Christ! Men!

"Yes s-sir, but please i-I beg of you-" He began. Neon sighed letting go of him and walking back to me smiling,

"Love, how about you go wait in the limo outside of the school, I will be there in a minute my dear," He sugested, well more like commanded me, kissing my forehead.

"But Neon-" I began

"Love, not now, please just do as I say," He said.

'Violetti just don't say anything smart like and just do what your told for the first time.'

'Oh now youwant me out of trouble.' I growled at Wicked. I nodded and walked away, but truned before I hit the door

"neon?" I called to him, he turned around raising an eyebrow at me, I grabbed my black skull tank top and pulled it up showing off my perfect sized 42 'c' cup breasts. Neon mouth gaped at me starring at me. I smiled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do again or you'll never see these again," I said with a sly smirk on my face turning on my heeks walking out the door, making sure neon was watching my ass. He left me unstaisified so I'm going to torture him now for awhile. Lets see him squirm now.

Hopping into the Limo that the driver was already holding open tthe door.

"Hello Mistress Violetti, my nanme is James, and I will be your driver this evening" Said a middle aged man with no experssion on his face. Danm... Neon was loaded. I didn't like the whole 'mistress' thing but whatever...

Neon better hurry up...

"Hello Violetti, miss me?" Said Onyx from the far corner of the limo with his 'family'

"Hi Onyx nice seeing you again too, soooo whats up?" I asked trying to make coversation

"Oh nothing... but remember at the club when I said that you were mine?" He asked. Oh fuck...

"Yeah...?" I asked warily

"I won't give up wasily." He stated ssimply.

"I'm sure you won't, but I'm also sure nither will Neon." I said with a smirk. Speaking of Neon where the fuck is he?

"We will see. Soon." He vowed

"Joy." I snapped back and he laughed along with his 'family'

"Kids looks like Master Neon had a new recruit." Said Onyx

Why the hell is John with Neon? I have to deal withhim at school, now I have to deal with him outside of school? Well fucking great. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Neon opened the door, and climbed in next to me wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my neck and I sighed relaxing. What? I cant stay mad at him forever.

"Onyx, hello. What id it that you want." Neon asked mummbling against my neck.

"I'm here to claim my mate." Onyx said. Neon stopped kissing my neck and growled. i had to surpress a laugh.

"James drive." Neon ordered. The car began to move.

"Did I not say to stay away from MY mate Onyx?!" Neon growled

"She isn't yours M-master I have the pull too." He stammered. Pull? Pull my ass.

"Is that so? Violetti do you feel the pull towards him?" Neon asked. I thought about it. Then I snugggled close to Neon.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'

"See, you are then mistaken, last time I will let this pass, but next time I won't be so nice. Understood?" Neon asked going back to attacking my neck with his lips.

"I am sorry, but I can't let this go. I will try to get her." Onyx said. Fucking idoit.

"James, stop." I heard Neon yell. I flinched but leanred more into Neon. The car stopped suddenly, making John fly out of his seat, I laughed. Neon rolled his eyes as John picked him self up.

"Come near her you and your family will die. Get out." Neon said in a cold voice.

"But-" Onyx tried to say.

"GET OUT NOW BOY." He yelled. His family raised out the limo door. Neon rolled down the limo window.

"I'm sorry master, but I won't give up easily." Onyx said. Dude seriously just shut up if yu don't your going to fucking die.

'Let him, hes annoying anyway."

'WICKED!'

'Sorry God...'

"I bet you won't, James drive." James took off leaving Onyx standing in the middle of the street, one of the twin girls trying to calm him.

"Just as I said friggin sexy acting big and bad." I stated. Neon licked my ear lobe and I jumped up. Don't rape him. Don't rape him. Don't rape him.

"I don't mind." Whispered Neon

"Stop reading my mind," I growled playfully. He chuckled. I looked at John and he looked uncomferable.

"Care to explain?" I asked looking at John. He sighed.

"No." He answered. Jesus.

"No breasts then." I said. He pushed me down into the seat his face facing my breasts.

"Are you sure you want that?" He said nipping his teeth anganist my nippled covered by my shirt I gasped. I rose an eyebrow.

"You think you won havent you?" I asked he smirked

"I know I have my love." He said. I leaned up And kissed him passionetly, my tongue barly having to force my way in his mouth, i nipped his lowerlip and he moaned in to my mouth. I pulled away smiling.

"Your not even close to winning." I said. I looked at John and chuckled as he awkwardly was loooking out the window.

"John?" I said getting his attention.

"Huh? What? Yes Violetti?" He asked , Neon glarred at him.

"Oh sorry I mean, yes Mistress Violetti?" He fixed quickly. I laughed at him

"About school..." I began

"Your excused for the rest of the year ma'am" He said I smiled and nodded. Neon kissed my neck and began to nibble on my ear.

"Neon, not right now," I said motioning to John. He leaned his head inbetween mybreast. I looked down and kissed the top of his head.

"John, I'm not liking you every much right now." Neon mummble I laughed as John froze up.

"Your scarring him Neon." I said

"I don't care, hes ruining my fun." He said like a 5 year old child. I laughed.

"Poor Neon." I sighed running my hands through his hair.

"Poor me." He sighed.

"Men." I said

Women." He said

"Vampire." I said

"Something." He replyed. So he does no I'm not a normal human.

"I'm tired." I said. He nodded. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Neon in top of me withhus ams around me. Where are we even going? Fuck my life.

Please review tell me what you think! Your author

Talia Fosness (And yes that is my real name!)

P.S. Love you all! Crazy Chemist, your awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter, excited? I am! xoxo Crazy Chemist this is for you and Alexandria Sterling Foxie, and who elese I forgot to mention I'm sorry! But I love you all the same!

Neon Pov.

"Sooo, sir, or master.." John said. Fuckng humans. I groaned with my face burried between my sleeping mates breasts.

"You may call me, sir, master, my liege your pick." I yawned slidding my tongue over my sharp vampire teeth. Maybe if I just open the door I can push him out! Then iwouldn't have to listen to his annoying, ringing, irratating voice. But then I would have to move. And right now, in this position, I'd rather deal with John, then move. I breathed in the scent of the little human I am on. She was breathing slowly in and out in and out.

"Neon..." Violetti mummbled sighing she settled back down and began her steady breathing.

"Master, I like that, yeah I'll call you master. Did you know that I actually really never ment to threaten you back in the classroom, I didn't know who you were at the time, then I saw your eyes, which, I gotta say, bor, I mean Master, your the shit, straight out, you are the shit!" Does this human never shut up? And what the hell does 'the shit' mean? If he is calling me poop or of some sort I will kill him.

"The shit my friend?" I asked then yawned again, I may not burn when the sun touches me or hwat do these teenagers say... 'sparkle', but it does tire me out. Who in Gods name thought of vampires spakling? Maybe I should stop by and visit this Stephanie Meyers and show her what a true vampire is.

"That means you the man." John laughed

"The man? Humans and their pitiful lanuage, whatever happened to, your worthy of that, your the great one, wow what a such warrior, now a days its, your the shit. Unbelieveable." I mummbled.

"Master, things have changed sense your time," He inquired. Boy, you have no idea. He actually called me by the right name. Good little human.

"Maybe I won't kill you after all, maybe you can teach me of theses... modern ways." I said sighing turning my head so I can look at him in the eyes. Was he looking at my mate?

"Is there something you need to say, or do you want to die because your looking at my mate sexually?" I asked with a growl in my voice. His eyes snapped back to mine.

"Sorry sir, she is really pretty though, you might need to keep a leash on her so some of your men won't try to steal her from yuh." He laughed.

"Steal her? If they so happen to lay a finger on her-"

"Master calm down, chill, I was just kidding." John said.

"Chill? What in Gods name does that mean?! My lord I should of watch that stupid TV show my sister always watches. What is it? Oh yes, MTV." I sighed getting up while pulling Violetti into my lap craddling her in my arms.

"Chill? Please, its not even cold in here," I said

"James," I called out

"Yes Master Neon?" I heard his old voice call out for the front seat,

"Is it chilly in here?"

"No sir, not to the slightest." He answered. I rose an eyebrow at John. He exploded with laughter. I sighed Violetti willl have to tell me more of this mentally impared lanuage the kids have made up. Chill, my lord...

"Sooo, your going to change her then?" John asked

"Why of course John, who else?" I asked

"Well that Onyx fellow seems interseted with her-"

"Say his name again in my presense, you die, a very slow, painful death." I snarled

"Yes Sir." He said looking down an annoying ringing sound came from no where.

"What the devil is that noise?" I hissed, I looked down and it was coming from my pocket, picking it out of my pocket I looked at this strange devise.

"John, what the hell is this? Does it want to be destoryed? That noise, my God, that noise, make it stop." I said throwing it too him. He looked at it and laugh, opening it up I saw buttons and a screen with my sisters face on it. What the hell?

"Hello? Ah yes my name is John, yeah Master Neon is holding her right now, uh yep, she asleep, she seems tired, huh? Yeah I'm human... no but I'm getting changed soon I think, huh? Oh by a guy named oh shit... I forgot his name... but its a guy! Sorry Mistress? Oh Mistress Kenaish. I like your name its interesting.. no ma'am I'm not flirting with you... Yeah I'll give him the message, I don't think he knows what a cell phone is, yeah I know... Her name Is Violetti Hallows. Yes that Violetti Hallows. Yes her brother does own those night clubs, uh huh I'm a big fan of those clubs too, well Master Neon is glarring at me, uh huh nice talking to you too Mistress Kenaish, yep I'll see you soon, yes have a nice day, buh-bye now." John hung up the what did he call it? Oh the cellphone. I said a cool, hip term. Hung up. Oh yeah I'm... the shit.

The shit. Oh yes...

"Neon?" Violetti asked, I looked down to see her starring at me.

"Yes my dear," I said kisssing her cheek,

"Are we really going to keep John?" She asked

"I'm afarid so, my sister seems to fancy him at the moment." I laughed when I saw her roll her eyes and turn on her side, pressing her body closer to me.

"Your playing with fire my love if you keep tempting with your body." I growled playfully, she shivered and I chuckled.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what your talking about." She grinned using my own words against my self. I laughed and kissed her neck.

"Master Neon we are here, and we seem to have four visitors that you kicked out earlier." I heard James call to me pulling up to my mansion. Yes, I have decided that Onyx is sucicidal and does not value his or his families life what so ever.

"He wants to die doesn't he?" Violetti sighed. I chuckled at the though of her reading my mind.

"You know that is one of my powers." She laughed.

_Oh really then we get inside I am going to trap you in my grasp, take you to my room, lock the doors and make the house fill with noises until someone breaks down the door to pull me off you, my Violetti_

"Is that so?" Violetty purred grinding her hips against mine. I growled flipping her to the seat again.

_I know so my dear one. Like I said your playing with fire and not even you, the water, can pour me out._

"Your the fire?" Sh easked suddnely she was the one on top of me.

"Do you know what I could do too you?" She purred hitting her croatch of her pants against my now erected cock.

_The virgin plays dirty I like that._

"How do you know that I'm a-

_A virgin, mmm, I can smell it on you, I can taste it on your skin, when I do take your virginity, pure one, you will still taste the best, you are mine Violetti,_

"Well thats not fair, I don't even have a say in this? It is my Virginity." She huffed against me. I pressed against her letting her no she has no say in it.

_Claining you is all I have thought about for the last 4011 years of my life._

"So I'm going to sleep with an old guy?" She teased kissing my neck, I flipped her back over, now I on top,

_I may be old, but I still act like a teenager, do not forget that._

"Teenagers." She laughed wrapping her legs around my waist,

_Teenagers indeed young one._

"Master, not that I want to interupt you two, but we have four angry vamps outside.. soooo..." John said. This human wants to die. Interupting us for a second time. Ugh, Onyx and his clan will die for this.

"We will finish this later love," I said outloud kissing her neck. She sighed angrily

"Soon." I promised. She nodded. Time to get rid of them once and for all.

Hey everyoiine its me again, you know what to do! If not, your knida stupid! Hehe, no offense or anything... Thx for all the review so far, everyone, you guys are awesome! Love ypou all your author,

Talia Fosness (and by now you should all no, that is my real name!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, its me, my laptop isn't working right, so I'll will either update Sunday, or Thursday, I know I know I promised to update soon, but my lap top is being a total BIOTCH. So sorry people thank you for your reviews!

Your author-

Talia Fosness (Yes that is my real name!)


	11. Chapter 11

Neons POV

Standing over Violettis body I crouched down and picked her up holding her body close to mine. I could feel her blood soaking through her clothes onto mine. I smelled her sweet blood fill my nostrils.

"Master the prisoners are secure in the cellar what are your next commands?" My favored guard Leon asked.

"Move out of the way, opened the door, and get me some vodka." I commanded moving past him through the door to my castle. I laid my beautiful soon to be queen on the long dinning hall table.

"Neon…" Violetti mumbled

"Shhh its ok baby, it's okay, I'm right here, hold on." I soothed her as she groaned in pain. Putting pressure on her wound Leon brought me vodka. Pouring it on the stab wound, I shushed her when she screamed out in pain. Leon handing me a hot knife I put it on the cut to make it stop bleeding. She began to whimper.

Thinking the worse was over Violetti began gasp for air.

"Violetti?!" I screamed in panic. I could hear her heart start to beat faster uncontrollably . In blind panic and the over whelming sensation that my love, my mate was going to die right in front of my eyes, I pulled her up to my lap.

Her head falling back I kissed her throat, whispering an apology I sank my fangs into her neck . I felt Violetti hands cling on to my hair pulling tight. I knew how it felt. To be changed. It wasn't pleasant. She wasn't screaming to keep me calm. She knew I felt bad for changing her as it was. To put her through the pain of her blood leaving her body.

She slowly began to release her grip. She went limp against me. Lowering her back on to the table I bit my wrist. Putting it to her lips she began to struggle.

"Violetti, stop." I said in a stern voice. She must of forgot where she was from the amount of blood lose.

"Drink Please!" I yelled.

"No… ass." She murmured God why did she have to be so fucking stubborn. Wait did she just call me an ass?

Gripping her jaw I pressed her lips into an opening state. Pushing the blood down her throat she began to drink on her own. That's a girl. That's my baby. I began to rock her back and forth humming a lullaby my mother use to hum for me.

I dreaded the part that was coming next for my sweet girl. The pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya'll, you all are gunna be pissed but this story is going to be ended for a short while, I'm going to get it ALL typed up and posted starting from the beginning, I'm sorry but this is the only way for me to finish it…


End file.
